The Trade of Champions: Book 1
by Dianacutie99
Summary: What happens when the seven of the prohpecy and Nico wake up in a forest full of cats? What happens when seven of those cats go missing? This is my second story, so it's not gonna be too good. I also suck at surprise reactions, so the first four chapters are gonna be stupid. No flames, please, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

Annabeth felt weird. She woke up and looked around to find herself next to a black cat. That's when she shrieked. Everything had grown bigger! The cat next to Annabeth woke up, and to her surprize, talked.

¨Ugh, where am I? Why did I hear a scream?" He asked.

He had Percy's voice, and yet it wasn't Percy's voice. That's when things seemed to dawn on him.

¨Why, exactly, is there a cat next to me?¨

"Percy, it's me," Somehow, Annabeth knew who it was.

"And how can you speak?" He asked again.

"We're cats, Percy," Annabeth sighed.

"What?" Percy screamed like a little girl.

¨Oh, will you two prisoners shut up?¨ Snapped a gold cat.

Her amber eyes were narrowed in disgust.

¨And what's your names?¨ She asked.

¨What's yours?¨ Percy growled.

Annabeth had a hard time not to attack her boyfriend.

¨He didn't mean to be rude. I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy," Annabeth apologized.

¨Mothwing is my name,¨ Claimed the cat.

¨An odd name,¨ Percy muttered.

This time, Annabeth didn't hold back.

¨Will you just cooperate?¨ She snapped.

¨Oh, I'm so scared,¨ Percy really had the nerve.

Annabeth let instinct take over, and unsheathed her claws.

"Woah, kitty is mad. Other kitty will shut up now or his girlfriend kitty will gruesomely murder him," Percy finally shut up.

Mothwing looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'll just tell Mistystar that you're awake," And just like that, she dashed away.

"Now, will you tell me what has happened?" Percy asked.

Then his belly rumbled.

"Something tells me you're hungry. Allow me to grab you a fish," Stated a dark gray tabby, her green eyes glowing.

"No, thanks," Percy said a little too quickly.

He obviously wasn't going to eat a fish.

"Lucky that we have some birds. Otherwise, you would have to starve," The cat walked away to return with a crow.

"Um, how do we eat this?" Percy asked rudely.

Annabeth's claws slid out again.

"One more rude remark, and-" Annabeth drew a line by her neck with her front paw. It was hard to not fall on her face, but Annabeth managed. A pretty good job, really.

"Okay. I just don't want to choke on any feathers," Percy bent down to take an awkward bite.

Annabeth had a hard time not laughing.

"Percy, lemme help. Let your new cat instincts take over," She advised.

Percy grumbled something that Annabeth couldn't catch, but apparently followed her advice.

"Better," Annabeth was satisfied.

That is, until the fish was dropped at her paws.

"You must be hungry, too," Said the little gray cat. "By the way, I'm Willowshine,"

"Annabeth," Annabeth replied. "And this is Percy,"

"Okay. I'll talk with Mistystar,"

Willowshine left again, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone.

"Okay, tell me what the heck is happening," Percy demanded, his eyes scared.

"I'm not sorry that I can't, because I honestly, really don't know." Annabeth replied harshly, looking at her brown paw that were once hands.

"I wonder where the others are," For once, Percy said something smart.

"Same with me,"

I know that this must be a dream, and if it isn't, I've been a guinea pig before. Not like it's a big deal. A cat's a much better upgrade!" Percy had a way of thinking on the bright side of things.

"Well, it isn't to me," Annabeth said miserably.

"Well, someone's a little miss sunshine," Percy snorted. "I say, we ask these cats to take us to their leader and ask to join until we're human,"

Percy had a good idea.

"Okay, I guess we'll survive better that way,"


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Leo woke up to a dream. The worst dream that he was a cat.

"Ugh, why is there a cat next to me?" He pondered aloud.

The other cat woke up, opening her eyes. Leo couldn't tell what color they were. It was as good as looking into a kaleidoscope and deciding what every piece of confetti was shaped like.

"And... Why's there a cat next to me?" The other cat asked.

She had Piper's voice.

"Hey! Stay on your own territory!" Said an unfamiliar, angry voice.

"Who's territory, and I have no idea where I am," Leo yelled back.

He saw another cat. The cat was light brown, his amber eyes narrowed.

"WindClan territory," He grumbled. "Mouse-brain,"

"Who're you?" Piper-the-cat asked.

"Onestar, but I should be asking you that question,"

"I'm Piper, and I think this is Leo," Piper glanced at Leo.

Once he could get a good look at her, Leo decided that Piper was exactly what she'd look like as a cat. She was pale gray with silver, black and dark gray spots on her tail and chest. Her little brown paws were shaking in nervousness.

"Well, I assume you're loners. WindClan needs more cats. Would you care to join?" Onestar asked.

"Are you sure, Onestar?" Asked a dark gray cat.

"Yes, Crowfeather,"

"Look, I don't care about wonky names, but I'm really confused," Leo confessed.

And this was true: Leo was really confused.

Piper shot an angry glare at Leo, but talked.

"Um, yes, we'd like to join," She said softly.

"Well, we'll have to test you. We can only have the fastest runners in our Clan." Crowfeather looked at Onestar, who must've been his leader. "Right?"

"Yes. Shall we test now? On the way to camp?" Onestar meowed.

"Um, sure. I'm very fast, but... I don't know about Piper," Leo claimed.

Piper gave Leo a murderous glare.

"Let's begin,"

And just like that, Onestar shot off, but Leo was faster. Piper was barely behind Crowfeather. Leo occasionally let Onestar go through to see where to go, but as he saw the camp, a surge of speed erupted through his body so he was far ahead of the others. Piper wasn't far behind Crowfeather. By the time Onestar was at camp, Leo was only catching his breath.

"Wow," Onestar took a shaky breath. "You really are fast. And I guess your friend isn't that bad. You two are welcome into the Clan,"

Leo didn't think he had much enthusiasm for it, but he was really happy to be in the Clan. He liked passing tests. Well, tests that proved that he was worthy enough not to get killed.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the high-rock!"

While Leo wasn't looking, Onestar jumped onto a rock jutting out of the ground.

A bunch of cats gathered, giving Leo and Piper odd stares.

"Leo, Piper," Onestar called.

Leo and Piper both jumped up onto the rock.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the Clan," Onestar decided. "I have seen how fast you can be. Leo, from this day on, and until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. I will be your mentor," Onestar announced.

Then he looked at Piper.

"Ah, Piper. Your words are as sweet as the cry of a dove. From this day on, and until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Dovepaw. Your mentor shall be Crowfeather,"

The cats shouted their new names. Apparently this happens a lot, because all the cats seemed used to it.

"Meeting dismissed!" Onestar called.

Swiftpaw and Dovepaw jumped off of the rock.

"Pi- er, Dovepaw? Is this real, because I'm convinced this is a dream," Swiftpaw asked when no one was around.

"I have no idea. I think it's real," Dovepaw whispered back her eyes worried.

Okay, it was just plain weird thinking of Piper as Dovepaw, but Swiftpaw -Leo- had an unfortunate feeling that he'd have to get used to it.

"Well, weirder things have happened. Just get used to it until everything gets normal," Swiftpaw instructed.

Then he realized he sounded like the leader, which was surprising. Swiftpaw never was leader. Jason or Percy. And Swiftpaw had no idea where they were.

"Um, Onestar?" He jumped toward the leader.

"Yes?" Onestar replied.

"You said that this is WindClan territory," Swiftpaw pointed out. "Are there any more Clans, perhaps?"

Onestar rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Three others, in fact. ThunderClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan,"

_Maybe that's where we'll meet the others_, Swiftpaw thought.

"Are there any events where we'll meet them?" He asked.

Onestar took a deep breath, and answered.

"Yes. The gatherings,"

Swiftpaw knew exactly what to do when there was a gathering: Look for the others, at least when the gathering take place here.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Skypaw! Redpaw!" ThunderClan chanted.

Long story: Frank woke up as a cat. He was in more cats' territory. The only other person that Frank knew that was with him was Jason. The cats were a group called ThunderClan. They took them in, and in order to do so, Frank had to become an 'apprentice' and get a new name. Jason, er, Skypaw, the leader he was, stood up tall. For some reason, he seemed happy about things. Redpaw? Not so much. Redpaw was mainly just freaked out about being a cat. How often were people turned into cats? Obviously not very.

"Meeting dismissed!" Bramblestar (leader) shouted.

The cats left the clearing, but Skypaw and Redpaw stood behind. Even Bramblestar left.

"I can not believe this is happening," Skypaw said.

"Me neither. You were the one who asked that we could join, not me!" Redpaw spat.

"Whatever. I just hope the others are okay," Skypaw looked worried. "Maybe they're in the other Clans that Bramblestar told us about?

"I'm thinking of guessing what Clans they're in. If the two of us are in this Clan, maybe there are two in each Clan?"

"Well, Percy's obviously in RiverClan. Nico, if he's here, is probably ShadowClan, and I have no idea for the others," Redpaw attempted a try.

What really haunted him was where Hazel was. Was she okay? Which Clan, if any Clan at all?

"Redpaw, Skypaw!" Said a voice.

"What, Cloudtail?" Skypaw asked.

The 'mentors' they've gotten were Cloudtail, obviously, for Skypaw, and Squirrelflight for Redpaw.

"It's time to begin training. I know that you're chatting away and are expecting a tour of the territory, but you've already gotten one," Squirrelflight exclaimed.

Oh, and Redpaw forgot to mention that the cats they met were british. Redpaw really didn't mind. He wasn't exactly the judging type.

"Okay. Let's begin,"

"Shouldn't you introduce us to the other cats first?" Skypaw asked.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, "There will be time for that later, Come on!"

"Lionblaze and Dovewing are missing!" Ivypool told Redpaw and the others once they returned.

"What?!" Squirrelflight spat.

"No!" Cloudtail's eyes were round as quarters, or whatever these cats used in exaggeration for that.

"It's terrible..." Ivypool trailed off.

She was obviously miserable, from the tone of her voice.

"Well, surely we'll find them. No one can just disappear like that,"

But Redpaw knew better. Even in his mind, he doubted himself. _Think of Jason and Percy_, he told himself. _They disappeared_,

"Well, we should search for them," Redpaw stated.

He trailed off, hearing how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah, like we haven't tried that already," Ivypool rolled her eyes.

Redpaw didn't like her. She was too sarcastic. Reminded him too much of Leo.

"Well," Skypaw began, clearing his throat. "Let's search again, shall we?"

"I guess it won't do any harm," Ivypool calmed down.

Redpaw still thought that these names were odd, but obediently walked into the forest once more.


End file.
